More particularly, the invention relates to a system comprising at least one animal management label, such as an ear tag or bolus provided with a transmitter and receiver device, a pedometer provided with a transmitter and receiver device, and a smart tag for detecting movements of the animal provided with a transmitter and receiver device, wherein the system further comprises a plurality of readers for wirelessly reading out the label, and a central computer which is communicatively connected with the readers.
Such a system is known per se. The transmitter and receiver device can be an active transmitter and receiver device which is supplied from a battery. It is also possible, however, that the transmitter and receiver device is implemented as an RFID label which responds when introduced into an interrogation field of a reader. Animal management labels are worn by an animal and are, for instance, attached to the neck or the leg of an animal. Also, it is known to attach such labels in the form of an ear stud or ear tag to the animal. In addition, such labels in the form of a bolus may be deployed in the stomach of an animal. This makes it cumbersome to provide such an animal management label with an update, for updating a label may take relatively much time and updating is difficult precisely when a label is attached to an animal, when it is undesirable to deprive the animal of its freedom of movement, or to separate the label from the animal. Wired updating of such a label is typically not possible either, because a management label is typically not provided with a terminal or connector, such as a USB connector.